Hush Little Baby
by Arandomstorywriter
Summary: This story is a little personal, just putting it out there now, and it's very dark. If you're uncomfortable with that, don't read please. -CURRENTLY ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Alex here. This story is a little more personal rather than an actual fanfic.. It's going to be very dark so if you don't want to read, please leave. All feedback is welcome, just no flaming please. Especially here.

* * *

Hush Little Baby

CH 1

=Years ago=

My name, is Mavis. I live in a two bedroom apartment with my daddy and twin sister Amy. We're only twelve.. Our family isn't rich.. We barely scrape by and we're always alone in the house as our daddy stays out for a long time, and we don't know what he's doing.. We moved in with our daddy after our mommy was taken away..

Sometimes, I'd wake up in the middle of the night and I'd find her smelling what looked like a line of sugar. She would yell at me every time she saw me looking.. She also smoked some weird skunk smelling paper.. After a few months, a police officer came to our home and asked questions, I told the truth and they said they were going to take mommy to make her better, that's when Amy and I went to stay with daddy. He was happy when we first came over, but after a long time, he started coming home late and he'd sometimes smell funny. He even cries at night.. I don't know what to do when he's like this. Amy doesn't know what to do either.. Sometimes we're a little scared as he always had scary looking people always coming to the house, I wish he didn't use his grass store here..

Right now, Amy and I are in our room. We were watching cartoons on the old T.V. and playing with our dollies. Amy looked at me.

"Will Mommy and Daddy live together again someday?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I said. "We can ask daddy if you want?"

Amy nodded.

XXXXXXXX

They both ran out to the living room and sat by their father, Richard. He smiled and rubbed their heads.

"Daddy?" Amy asked.

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"Will.. Will you and mommy live together again?" She asked.

Richard sighed as he put his hands in his lap. Aqua was someone he loved very much for many years, but things started changing after Amy and Mavis were born. Aqua became more angry, she would stay out late and sometimes ignore Richard for a long time, only talking to him when she wanted money. It was becoming more and more stressful for him that he eventually left.. He made sure to always send money for the girls and visit them on the weekends, but Aqua wouldn't use the money for them.. She'd use it for herself. Getting her nails done, her hair, and buying drugs.. He didn't know any of this since he never asked. It was only when she was arrested that he was told about the terrible living conditions the two girls had.

Since then he's tried to make enough money to take extra care of them. But he could barely scrounge up enough money to have them living comfortably. He eventually got into the selling weed business, it was a decision he didn't make lightly. He knew it was illegal, but selling the weed gave him just enough money to put food on the table and give them toys to play with. He was just hoping they never find out about it..

"Amy..Mommy and me live away from each other because we aren't getting along. I don't know if we can get along any more. We have to live away from each other.." He said simply.

Amy's dull jade green eyes slightly watered as her lip quivered. "It's not fair! Why can't you become friends again! I was happy when we were a big happy family!" She yelled as she ran to her room.

"Amy!" Mavis chased after her, leaving a distraught Richard alone.

Mavis was the most level headed between the two, she always had to calm Amy down whenever she was getting angry or sad. This caused the two to become inseparable. Even if it was from a short distance, one was never without the other. Mavis came over to Amy, who was crying into her flat pillow. She sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Amy? Are you okay?" She asked.

Amy shook her head as she sniffled. "It's not fair! I want mommy and daddy to get along again!" She cried.

Mavis stopped her lip from quivering. She had to stay strong for her sister. "It's going to be okay Amy! I'm sure they'll get along one day."

"I want them to get along NOW!"

Mavis couldn't stop the tears from finally leaking from her purple eyes.. She wanted them to get along as well.. She hugged her sister tightly and silently sobbed..

XXXXXXX

A few days pass by, it was the middle of the night.. Amy was asleep, except for Mavis. She couldn't sleep.. She got up and slowly went to the living room and stopped as she saw her father. There was a woman with him.. An ivory bat with aqua blue eyes and a well endowed body. She was undressed, as well as Richard.

'Why is this girl bouncing on daddy's lap..? She's a big girl..' She thought to herself.

She watched them for a few minutes, confused, scared. Maybe even angry. This was her dad! She shouldn't be bouncing in his lap! When the bat finally stopped, she gave Richard a kiss. This made Mavis angry. This was something she saw only Richard and Aqua do, it showed that they were happy. But now this woman was here kissing her dad even though she wasn't her mom.

She grabbed a pillow from her room and tossed it at the two of them, making them startled. Richard's green eyes became small as he saw his daughter.

"Mavis! What are you doing up so late!?" He asked in shock.

The woman recognized who this child was, Richard talked about his girls all the time when they met up. She knew how hard he was trying to make them happy. She helped out once in a while by giving him money, she didn't mind it. The two of them were childhood friends.

"Who is that girl!?" Mavis yelled. "That isn't mommy!" She continued.

Richard couldn't speak.. This was something he didn't want to expose to any of his girls.. Ava and him were currently seeing each other. He wasn't going to have them meet her unless they knew they were going all the way..

"M-Mavis.. This is just a friend. We were just playing.." He said thinking of an excuse.

Mavis's angry face didn't change. She was confused, upset. "But you kissed her! You and mommy are supposed to kiss each other! Not you and her!"

Ava put a hand on Richard's shoulder, she was going to try to coax the young girl that everything was fine. "Little Mavis, everything is okay, none of this is real. We were just playing. Like they do in the cartoons."

Mavis's purple eyes were shining with angry tears as she stared at Ava. Oddly enough, her voice sounded so trusting.. She wiped her tears and nodded. "O-Okay.."

Mavis slowly walked to the bedroom and went to sleep, leaving Richard and Ava alone.

She let out a sigh. "I see you've got a handful with that one." She commented.

Richard nodded. "She's very observant for her age. I guess she takes after her mother.. At least before everything that happened.." He explained.

Ava nodded. She knew Aqua and how she was before everything that happened. Aqua was outgoing, happy, and observant. But then she met Richard. She was so in love with him that she let her guard down. She changed her whole personality for him.. She was always partying, always wearing exposing clothing, always picking up on slang and used them almost all the time.. Richard didn't realize it and only fell harder for her. He enjoyed seeing the wild party side of her, not knowing it was just a facade. When they were at uni, they had gotten drunk and that night, they conceived Amy and Mavis. Richard was ecstatic as he was a family type of guy, Aqua, however, wasn't happy. She didn't want to have them..she wanted to continue Uni and go after the career she wanted. They dropped out and got jobs. Their relationship began to deteriorate slowly. They had spats, sometimes not speaking to each other. Aqua threatened to abort at some point of their relationship, this made him angry and they had a full argument. Aqua then decided to have them, and hand them to Richard so that she could continue her education. But when they were born, she changed her mind. Looking at the small little hoglettes made her feel the need to keep them.

After Amy and Mavis turned two, Aqua began to do drugs out of stress from taking care of the children. Richard offered to take them so she could gather herself together, but she denied. She didn't want Richard running off with her babies. She accepted the stress of taking care of the children. However it caused more strain in their relationship. Aqua was becoming more, and more agitated with their living conditions. They lived in a one bedroom apartment, and it was too small for the four of them to live in. Amy and Mavis didn't even have beds by the time they outgrew their cribs. Eventually, Richard and Aqua separated, he tried to take the children many times, but Aqua always won. Mavis and Amy were confused, they were always asking their mom when Richard would come back. She always said that he was never coming back. This always hurt their spirits, they wanted to see their parents together again, they missed them very much. Mavis eventually found her mother snorting coke and smoking marijuana. Sometimes even doing heroin.. Aqua would sometimes see her and yell at her for being up late and watching her. Mavis never said anything, she thought this was something that happened in all households.. Amy didn't know what she was doing however. Mavis stood silent about everything she saw. She didn't want Amy to worry or tell anyone about it. It was only when the police came to the house did Mavis said everything. They came knocking in the middle of the night and saying it was the police. Aqua wasn't home at the time, so Mavis opened the door, she knew that the police were nice people from what she was taught in school. They asked her if her mom was home, Mavis answered that she was working. They then asked about her job, she said that she saw her always going into strangers cars and stay at a corner every time she came back.

They then asked if she did anything else at night, and Mavis told them she saw her smelling sugar, smoke skunk paper, and give herself shots. One of them went outside to wait for Aqua to come back while the one asking questions stood by Mavis. He asked her if there was anyone else home, and she told him about Amy. She admitted that Amy didn't know anything since she wanted to keep it a secret from her dad or anyone else, she only told to them because she knew they were nice people. Soon, Aqua came back and was met with the police. She was told that she was being arrested for drug possession and prostitution. After fighting the officer, it was revealed that Mavis told them everything. Rather than understanding that she didn't know any better, she began to resent her kid. in the end she was betrayed by her child. Mavis noticed her mother being taken away, making her upset. She asked the police where she was going, and they told her they were going to make her better. So they eventually found her father and took her and Amy to him, and he learned everything that she had done, he learned from his children that Aqua spent all the money she got for herself, only rarely buying food for the two of them. He had cried into their shoulders, promising them to give them the best life could possibly make.

Now he worked two jobs.. One of them was a weed dealer.. He grew his own weed in a shed in the backyard, and he had people buying at the front of the house, only meeting at night. His other job wasn't as good with the pay as the dealer, but it brought something. He suspects that Mavis has seen him dealing, but he doesn't have concrete evidence..

"I should probably get going. It's pretty late and you have work tomorrow." Ava said as she got dressed.

Richard nodded. "Yeah.. I'll see you soon then."

Ava gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Richard sighed as he stared at the floor. This wasn't easy.. Trying to live by paycheck to paycheck. He wanted to be successful so his daughters were happy, but all he had was a day job and dealing weed.. As he got up, he felt his phone begin to vibrate. He answered it reluctantly.

"Yo?"

_**"Richard?"**_

He sucked in a breath.. He didn't know what to say. Aqua had called.. "What do you want?" He hissed.

_**"I.. I just want to know how Amy is doing.."**_

"Only Amy? You don't even ask about Mavis?!" He snapped.

_**"Mavis ruined my life! She got me arrested! I'm stuck here for two more years!"**_

"You deserve it for neglecting my kids. I don't even know why you bothered calling me aside from asking about Amy."

_**"I.. I need a bailout. Please. I won't bother you again!"**_

"Why don't you call your mother?! Why ask me!?"

_**"I.. Haven't spoken to her in years.. I don't know what she'll say.."**_

"Well now is a chance to find out!" He said before hanging up. With a grunt he threw his phone on the bed and laid down until he finally fell asleep..


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Alex here with the next chapter. Remember this is a dark story, this will only go downhill for a while. I also changed Rouge's design for this story, She's still a bat, but since she was made from my two OC's, I made her a fuse of both of them. All feedback is welcome. Please no flaming, especially on this story as it's kind of personal.

* * *

CH 2

=Present time=

A small yawn was heard as a seventeen year old Mavis woke up. She went to the bathroom and brushed her ankle long midnight blue hair. She stared at herself for a long time.. Her purple eyes now dark and dull.. She was thin.. Too thin.. She took a deep breath as she collected herself. She was tired.. Tired of her living conditions, tired of being underweight, tired of her life.. She walked out the room and looked over to Amy. Amy's hair was to the floor, her jade green eyes were dark and dull as well, and she was as skinny as Mavis. Neither of the girls wanted their hair this long, but they couldn't afford a haircut, nor did any of them knew how to cut hair correctly. The two of them walked out to the living room with their bags, their father waiting for them. Richard was finally able to afford a car and drive them to highschool. He felt terrible for his girls, they were suffering.. With very little food, they weren't able to be in healthier conditions..

The three of them went in the car and drove to school. The ride was silent.. Richard glanced at them through his rear view mirror. "So.. How's school doing?" He asked.

"Fine." the twins stated.

Richard cleared his throat. "A-any new friends?"

"No."

Richard frowned. His guilt eating him alive.. He promised to give them a better life, but instead they were practically walking zombies.. As they arrived at the school, the two immediately got out after giving a quick wave to their father. They walked in the school and went into the cafeteria. They practically ran to pick up breakfast muffins with chocolate milk and sat in their corner table. They put the muffins in their bag and drank the chocolate milk with haste. They sighed heavily and sat in silence. To others they must look like freaks, to them, they were desperate for some type of nutrition and collecting food for themselves.

Amy sighed as she looked at Mavis. Mavis looked back at her. The two of them were lonely.. They had no friends.. They only had themselves..

"So.. Who are we going home with today..?" Amy asked.

Something that developed was Aqua coming back from prison. Richard and Aqua split custody when they couldn't decide who they were going to leave them with. So they had to call one of their parents every monday and stay with that parent for the next week. Richard gave them the option to call his girlfriend Ava, but the two of them didn't like her. It was how they felt for a long time. Mavis hating her since she found her that one night.. Richard tried to get them to like her, but it just wasn't working.. They could go to Aqua, but it's obvious she favors Amy rather than Mavis since she ratted her out to the police in her opinion. They could just spend another week at Richard's house, but it would be too stressful.. Richard still sold weed for a living and tried to be on the same page as his daughters, but it just made them feel uncomfortable. He always tried to keep up with the latest fashions and hot topics, but it just rubbed off as embarrassing.. They didn't hate their father, he's just.. a complete stranger now.. They haven't had a good time with him since they were about fourteen, if that.

They sighed heavily. If they wanted to actually get the nutrition they needed they'd have to call.. _**Ava**__.. _Ava was practically big leagues at this point. She had a small career in singing with a girl band she has and they made quite a lot of money..

Amy looked at Mavis, they nodded slowly as they decided. Ava was going to be their guardian for the week..

"So.. Who's going to be the one to call?" Mavis asked.

Amy sighed. "I'll do it. I won't like it though.." She admitted.

XXXXXXX

The two were in gym class. They never brought gym clothes with them as they didn't want to show everyone their thin forms.. They always sat at the bleachers and watch everyone do their exercises, As they began to leave the locker room, they froze as their teacher approached them. it was an elder male hedgehog. He handed them a small bag.

"What's this for, Mr. Wallace?" They asked.

"You two haven't participated in gym since you got here and that ends today!" He stated. "These are your new gym gear. Change and participate and maybe you can actually pass this class!"

Amy and Mavis audibly gulped nervously. The rest of the class were going to see their unhealthy state.. Maybe they could hide most of it under their sweaters? The two changed and looked themselves over in a full body mirror. It was a white tank top and dark blue short shorts. it showed off their thin legs, arms, and stomachs. There was no way no one would notice.. They went and put their sweaters on and met up with the teacher and their classmates. Their cheeks turning red from shame and embarrassment as they felt the teacher stare at them. Is he going to say something or what?!

"..Right.." He started. "Today we're running laps around the track! Get to it!" He instructed. He kept his eyes on the twins. watching them attempt to run.. It wasn't working. They barely started and they already look ready to keel over. He was concerned about their health. Were they eating alright?

They continued their laps for almost twenty minutes, Mavis and Amy were barley walking at this point. Mr. Wallace felt worry grow in the pit of his stomach.

"Mavis! Amy! Get yourselves over here!" He yelled.

The two nervously made their way over. "Y-Yes?" Mavis asked.

He put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Are you two eating alright?" He whispered.

"O..Of course.. Why wouldn't we be?" Amy said nervously.

Wallace gave them a stare. He looked to his students at the track. "Alright maggots you got a fifteen minute break! I'm escorting Amy and Mavis to the nurse!"

XXXXXXX

"..Hm.. Just as I thought.. eighty one pounds. That isn't good, especially for your someone your age and height." The nurse told Amy.

"Mavis, your turn."

Mavis nervously stood on the scale. After a few seconds, she got a result. "Seventy five pounds.. You two are malnourished. Is everything alright at home?" She asked.

Mavis and Amy looked away. "We.. We don't really like to talk about it.." They answered honestly.

As far as the school knows; the two of them live with one parent each week due to the parents separating. They didn't have knowledge of how bad the living conditions were..

"Sweethearts, we need to know what is happening. If we don't know what's going on, we can't help. Tell us so we can give you girls the proper treatment." The nurse coaxed.

"M..Money's just tight.. Our parents don't really have a stable job and it's hard to scrape by.." Mavis lied before Amy could speak.

The nurse kept her eyes trained on Mavis's dull ones. She was clearly hiding something.. She'll have to find out, for their mental health and well beings. "If you're sure then.. You two, seeing as you're ready to buckle over I'm sending you home. Call one of your parents to pick you up."

Amy called Ava reluctantly.

"**_Hello?"_**

"A-Ava?"

"**_Amy? What's going on? Where are you calling from?"_**

"School, the nurse is sending us home because we're not doing so good."

"**_Do you need me to drive you to your mom or dad?"_**

Amy grit her teeth. "A-Actually.. Can we be with you this time..?" she asked.

"**_Me? Oh sure, Rouge will be happy to see you two again. Alright, give me a few minutes and I'll pick you girls up."_**

"Alright.. Bye.." The two hung up and Amy was just upset. They didn't want to be with her, but she was the most stable out of everyone.

They knew Richard was trying to propose to her, and they weren't happy. To them, Ava was a homewrecker of sorts. She prevented their parents getting back together.. Yeah their mother wasn't the best, but they felt that their mother and father could've tried again and rekindle their spark.. But then Ava got pregnant with Rouge when the girls were fourteen. They knew then, Ava was going to be their stepmom soon. While they appreciate the fact that they were going to finally be stable, they didn't Ava herself. She seemed like she had some sort of hidden agenda.. They didn't know what it was.. she was just.. Weird.

XXXXXXX

Ava came and picked up the two frail girls. She was surprised as she saw them. "My goodness! What aren't they feeding you over there?!" She gasped.

Amy and Mavis looked away. Yeah, she hasn't seen the two of them for a few years, but she didn't need to be dramatic about it.. As the two entered the car, three year old Rouge started squealing in her car seat as she saw the two of them. Amy flashed an empty smile as she played with the small bat. Rouge was almost a replica of her mother. The only difference was, her fur was cotton candy pink, and she had turquoise colored eyes.

Mavis looked out the window with a sigh.. Will life ever get better?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Alex here with a new chapter. Sorry about the long wait. I was just in a bit of a funk.. But I'm here now! All feedback is welcome! Just no flaming please! Especially here please and thank you.

* * *

CH 3

Mavis and Amy were in their room. They were snacking on their chocolate muffins with great fierce. Little Rouge was by them on the bed, laughing at the weird way they were eating.

Mavis looked at Amy. "So.. Are we going to speak Ava at all or..?"

"No." Amy said cutting her off. "We'll just spend our time here doing homework, and eating whatever we can." She said as she bounced Rouge on her legs.

Mavis nodded. "So.. What should we do now?"

"Well.. We didn't get any homework for today, so lets just..figure out what to do with mom and dad?" Amy suggested.

"Like what?"

Amy set Rouge down, the young bat ran out the room leaving them alone. "Like how do we get them straight?" She began. "Dad's a weed dealer! Mom's a drug addict! We're malnourished! Mom hates you! Dad doesn't even know us anymore since he's always dotting over Ava! we came here to escape them by coming to the home of someone we hate! We're falling apart Mavis and you know it!" She yelled.

She didn't realize, Ava was outside of their room with snacks for them, only for her to listen to their conversation.. Aqua a drug addict who hated Mavis..? Richard a weed dealer and neglecting his daughters? They hated her...? What have they been doing with themselves and their children..? What has she done to deserve their hatred? She could see why they wanted to be here.. Here they had peace, food, whatever they wanted.. this was heaven.. Aside from her presence.. She felt a small tear trail down her cheek. These children were suffering for lord knows how long. She left the plate of snacks by the door and went downstairs to make a few phone calls.

Mavis's lip quivered slightly. Amy was right.. They were falling apart at the seams.. As they glanced at each other, they heard someone call to them.

"Girls! Can you come downstairs for a second?" It was Ava.. The girls sighed and went downstairs after taking the snacks left for them by the door.

They sat down on the couch opposite of Ava, they nodded to her, signaling her to speak.

"I.. Heard your conversation.." She admitted, making the two stare at her with clear horror on their faces.

"You guys don't like me but.. You haven't heard my side of the story yet. We can't understand each other if I don't explain myself and why your father and I are together now."

Ava was right.. If she doesn't explain her side, they would be stuck in an endless cycle of hate and love attempts. "Alright.."

Ava took a deep breath. "Your father and I have known each other since childhood. We were very close, we always had each others back. He protected me, I protected him. When we were older, we met your mother. Your mother was the sweetest person I've ever met. She was so full of life! She was outgoing, and observant like you Mavis." Ava looked down as she swallowed hard. "But that all changed when she met your father. Your father was a party goer. He loved to party, be with groups of cool people and sometimes he'll drink at the parties. Your mother fell in love with his charismatic personality and suave words. They began to date after knowing each other for a few months. I was happy for them, I cheered their relationship on as I figured they were perfect together. But that ended a month into their relationship.. Aqua changed. She began wearing more revealing clothes, she picked up on slang, and went to every party your father went to. I tried to advise her, I tried to tell her he'll still love her if she showed him her real personality. But she wouldn't listen to me, she pushed me away, always saying that I was trying to break them up, when really I wanted to make sure they were happy." A small tear fell down Ava's cheek.

"When we were all at Uni, I always asked your father how Aqua was, he'd say she was fine. But.. She wasn't. I remember going to a party, one that they had gone to and I found Aqua.. Her beautiful blue hair was now a green and black mess, she had tattoos all over her body, she had piercings on her belly button, tongue, and nipples.. It was obvious she was suffering from her own act, but as long as he was happy, she was happy.. They soon began to have unprotected sex. Something your father would brag to me about as I had always teased him about the subject. This was actually how you and Amy were conceived. All the unprotected sex led to you guys.. your father, while he was currently in school, he was happy nonetheless. Your mother.." Ava took a deep breath. They had to know the truth.. it was for their own good..

"Your mother wanted an abortion."

Amy and Mavis looked shocked, and hurt. She wanted to kill them..

"It took your father a lot of work, but he talked her out of it. He offered to take you girls when you were born, something she agreed to. but when you two were born, it seemed that she changed her mind. Your father told me that Aqua decided to take on her responsibility and take care of you guys with him. Something that was absolutely hard. They had no career, and no stable job.. They barely scrapped by with you two.." Ava sniffled as she continued to explain the living situation they had. Amy and Mavis were too shocked to speak.

"After your mother and father broke up, he turned to me. I was his only supporting friend. I would send him some money to help, and he would come to me to vent. We eventually had a one night stand.. something we wanted to not bring up again as it was a spur of the moment. but that one 'meeting' turned into two, two turned to three, and eventually we even started to go on little dates. That's how your father and I got together. We found that we had a connection and decided to see where it went. And that's how Rouge was conceived." She paused before speaking. "I want you girls to know that, I'm on your side here. I don't want you to hate me because you think I took your father away from your mother. I want you guys to try and see instead, I helped him. I led him out of the dark spot he was in. In truth your father and I want to take our relationship all the way. But what's stopping us is you guys." She admitted. "We don't want to get married and have you girls unhappy because Aqua and him aren't together any more. I love you girls like you are my own. But I can't help if you hate me.."

Mavis and Amy looked at each other. They were shocked at the story Ava shared with them. they now see her in a knew light.. She was just trying to help them and they were rejecting her.. The two nodded as they decided their next move. They ran into Ava's arms and gave her a tight hug, surprising her. She smiled and hugged them tightly. Maybe now they can start over..


End file.
